The invention relates to apparatus for conveying packaging containers in which articles are loaded on an article loading machine, for example, a typical bottle packing machine and conveyor utilized in the bottling industry.
Heretofore, containers such as cardboard boxes, wood and plastic bottle crates, and the like have been conveyed on an article loading machine by means of a chain conveyor which includes chain lugs which catch the container and convey it continuously on the moving chain conveyor. The lugs must be equally spaced around the conveyor chains in an endless arrangement limiting the number of containers which can be handled by the conveyor. When the lugs and chain wear, their reliability in engaging the containers and positioning them reliably on the machine for article loading becomes a problem. Flat belts or chains with other assorted devices to separate and position cases have also been used to convey cases or boxes.
The chain type conveyor also requires the use of large clutch and brake units to drive and stop the conveyor. Due to the inertial force of the clutch, it is hard to stop when a box or crate becomes hung up on the conveyor resulting in the conveyor being being overdriven and destruction of the box or jamming of the conveyor. As the clutch and brake wear, the position of the lugs change during conveyor operation resulting in unreliable container positioning. In the environment in which bottle loading machines operate, the clutch and brake units are susceptible to getting wet or contaminated by food products or dust from boxes or a combination of the above. The contaminated or wet clutch brake units slip resulting in lack of control over the container position when stopped during conveyor operation. The lug and container are out of position causing malfunctioning of the bottle drop or other operation attendant to the loading process.
Prior chain conveyor type apparatus for packing machines are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,713,448 and 4,302,919. Endless belt type conveyors for article loading machines are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,593,489 and 3,694,992.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a conveyor for use on an article loading machine which does not use a clutch and brake arrangement of the chain type conveyor and is simplified resulting in less wear and more reliable operation.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a conveyor which will convey packaging containers along an inclined surface and will not cause container damage upon jamming.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a rake assembly which may be carried along a conveyor platform to advance containers on the conveyor platform incrementally to selected positions along the conveyor path.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide conveyor apparatus which conveys containers incrementally along a stationary conveyor platform and which stops the containers and positively positions them at the end of their incremental advancement to provide reliable positioning of the containers at the selection operation positions along the conveyor path.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide an incremental conveyor which utilizes a reciprocating rake having dogs which positively engage containers to advance them incrementally along a stationary conveyor platform.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide apparatus to keep open flaps on containers from interfering with each other on a conveyor by positive separation of the containers during conveyance.